


Sluglime slime [remix]

by Dodo



Series: Animal AUs no one asked for [22]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Docking, Don't copy to another site, Foreskin Play, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pole Dancing, Slime, Voyeurism, slug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony is a slug and Steve’s made him a lovely terrarium to sleep in but every morning he finds slimy slug tracks all over their room, what could Tony possibly be doing?





	Sluglime slime [remix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).



> I'd like to thank festiveferret for the slug story, and willidothefandango for the lovely imagery of slug tony pole dancing you really inspired this.
> 
> also fluffypanda for writing the first slug story, I need more slug Tony in my life.

Having your significant other being zapped into a slug, was different. For Steve anyways, It had been a day or two after he’d made tony a lovely little suit. Turned out slugs used their bottom for locomotion and the suit had been discarded. In favor of streaking all over the penthouse. Literal streaking too Tony left a trail of slime wherever he went.

Steve had made a little terrarium on the side table next to the bed, since Thor was off to find out how long this spell would last. Steve was a bit thankful that Tony had intercepted Loki’s spell at least he wasn’t a slug. He checked on the plant in the terrarium, didn’t look like Tony had nibbled on it at all. Which was worry some, though Steve really didn’t know how often a slug needed to eat.

There were a few dead leaves that had lots of nibble marks on the so at least tony was getting something. Steve carefully replaced the water dish, the glass of the terrarium was coated in the mucus since tony was out and about. Steve had to watch were he was going now. Terrified of stepping on Tony.

The rest of the team knew that tony had been changed, but not what. It was probably for the best, considering barton had been talking about salting slugs just last weekend. That and Steve could understand Tony’s reluctance to tell them considering the amount of teasing that tended to come with these things.

Steve folded up the little suit he’d made Tony, placing of to the side of the terrarium as he looked around the floor for Tony. It was almost bedtime, Steve wanted to tuck tony into the terrarium and go to sleep. There on the headboard tony was resting in one of the ornate wood grooves, Steve prodded him out and placed him in the terrarium.  
“Good night Tony.”  
-  
Tony was busy he’d wanted to watch Steve sleep from the headboard but here he was back in the stupid tank. It was easy getting out, and he chilled on the side table till Steve’s breathing evened out. Then he made off into the night to do his things.

First to the bathroom to soak up some water on the floor, eat some of the wilting leaves on the plant in there as well. It tasted better then the plant in his tank, go figure. Then he went on a sojourn to the door to the penthouse and spelt out things in the slime for JARVIS. 

There was a lot of trips in between what he actually wanted to do. Seeing with Slug’s eyes was a bit different and every once in a while he would smell something that warranted an investigation. So he got sidetracked a lot, had to investigate all the things, like now. It was a toe nail clipping that he found, and subsequently had to fight the slug mind not to nibble on it.

He made his way to the mat on the inside of the entryway where JARVIS’ camera was. He did want out of the penthouse but he was only 6 inches long and quite squat. That and he didn’t want to make Steve worry, which had become a thing. Steve would have that sad looking face when he was up in the penthouse occasionally. Tony could see it and felt bad about it, thus he was working with JARVIS to research a way to break the spell.

Being a slug wasn’t so bad, Steve had even made him a little suit, which he looked dashing in. till he slimed the heck out of it. There were a few upsides, once he could watch Steve shower. They had been before the slug change been in a good sexual relationship, yet Steve still liked to shower alone and didn’t want Tony to watch; but as a slug? Oh he watched, he’s climb up the glass door watching Steve as the other bathed.

Steve had initially been grossed out, but maybe that was the trail of viscous slime he left on the door. After all he ended up in the shower in one of the little shelves watching even closer than before. Tony as a slug really enjoyed the steamy showers, they were invigorating. Nothing like watching your lover clean themselves so you can slime them all over again.

Feeling Steve under his foot was another upside to being a slug. It was an odd sort of sensory that would be hard to explain to anyone that had not been a slug. He could feel Steve better, the twitch of the muscles, the electrical impulses seemed to be easier to detect as a slug. That and his chaotic side was fed with the desire to coat Steve in slime. Which was to the dismay of Steve since he very much didn’t seem to like the slime at all.  
-  
Steve woke up to a hot mess once again, eyes darting to the terrarium to find it empty. Pushing up in the bed and surveying the floor around him in the early morning light he could see multiple trails of slime. Where slugs nocturnal or was this just Tony being restless as a slug. Steve followed the first trail and noted that it ended at a toenail clipping that must have evaded him last night. He cleaned that up, hoping Tony didn’t try eating it.

In the bathroom he found that Tony had ravaged another leaf off the plant in there. Some slime vanished at a watermark on the tile. So at least from that it looked like he had a drink and a meal. Following the trail out of the bathroom and the squiggles it made to the doormat once again.

Steve sighed it was perplexing as to why Tony would race around the doormat in circles, there were at least five concentric circles on the mat. Some of the slime trails were thicker so it was obvious to Steve that Tony had gone over his own slime. Steve wondered exactly why Tony was doing this, it was like crop circles a confusing conundrum. Maybe tony was doing endurance training?

For what? What did Tony as a slug need to do that required him spending hours at night crawling in circles on the welcome mat. Did he hate the patriotic themed mat? Steve frowned at it, the mat had been one of the first things he’d brought to the penthouse. Tony was pretty good on speaking up on what he liked and disliked. Maybe he was training to make a dash to the coffee machine? Or maybe the slug in Tony was doing this like some sort of auto pilot. Steve shrugged as bent down to pick up the mustard yellow and black lump in the middle of the mat.

He watches as the eyes and feelers poked out of the head, the slug seemingly stretched out. Tony made his way up Steve’s arm, to give a good morning smooch. Steve smiled at Tony as he went back to the bathroom to fully wake up. Slug smooches were as slimy as them crawling all over the body; but it reaffirmed that this was Tony as a slug.

After freshening up Steve opened the sliding door to the balcony to let Thor in. Thor of course addressed both Tony and he with a good morning. Having been somewhat successful in getting some information out of his brother. Thor left shortly after wishing them good luck, as he flew back to london to be with lady Jane.

Steve pondered what Thor had said that it was one of Loki’s personal spells so it would require some unconventional way of breaking. Though Thor was unwilling to elaborate past “good thing you are together”. Steve was confused and Tony seemed rather subdued at that moment. Though it could have been because he spent the whole night out and about. Doing god knows what.

Steve placed Tony back into the terrarium after Thor left the penthouse.  
“Please Tony stay here for now, we can work on Thor’s advice later.”  
-  
Steve left to do his morning exercise and Tony chilled in the terrarium for a record of two hours before going to the bathroom to munch on that plant. Tony spent most of the day in the bathroom eating and drinking, napping in the empty soap dish. 

It was JARVIS that woke him, with a plausible way to break the spell using Thor’s advice. According to legend Loki turned himself into many animals and held sexual congress with other animals. JARVIS felt like this would be the answer since Thor had said ‘good thing you are together’. Tony took it at face value it would make sense Loki would probably think that they’d never do such a thing and therefore he’d always be a slug making the team weaker.

He crawled out to the front mat and did a circle confirming JARVIS’ word and then a half circle in the opposite direction.  
“Very well Sir,”  
Tony moved off the mat since Steve wasn’t back and he didn’t want to be squished on accident. He wasn’t sure if they could do mouth to mouth on a slug. He was too tired to go back to his terrarium and decided to rest on the head board again.

Steve found him once more,  
“Please, Tony stay in the tank and we can work on this tomorrow.”  
Steve was begging a slug not to have nightly escapades, which was not going to happen since this was Tony after all. Tony did his best impression of a lump, eyes pulled in and all. Steve got into the bed and drifted to sleep thinking of what Thor said. Tony understood that Steve had probably spent all day down in Bruce’s lab trying to figure out a way to break the spell. 

He knew how but was unable to communicate with Steve, like he could with JARVIS. So taking his own fate in his slimey foot he made his way out of the tank and into the bed. Making a slime trail straight to Steve’s boxers. Pushing himself under the elastic band had been a herculean task but Tony had managed as he sought out the Steve’s penis.

Hoping that the other wouldn’t squish him as he carefully glided over the pubic hairs and started working on getting Steve aroused. In no time at all Tony had a response, which was curious though Steve had always like a liberal use of lube. Slug mucus wasn’t too different, maybe it was but Tony was trying to think positively about this as he was taking advantage of Steve’s sleeping form. There was no way Steve would agree to this, this was the only way Tony could see this working working.

Mumbling a sorry Steve to himself as he slowly crawled up and down and around Steve’s growing member. He couldn’t tell exactly when Steve woke up but certainly a few minutes before the hands tugged the boxers down. Followed by a very confused  
“JARVIS...lights?”

Tony ran himself over the head picking up some of the precum on his foot. Staring down at Steve from his precarious perch on the precipitous of the penis. Eyes stalks extended he was bubbling his own mucus Tony was uncertain. Steve’s head flopped back on the pillow the half raised hands fell back to the bed.  
“Of course, Loki’s flair ugh. Why is this arousing?”

Tony continued his pole dance, he was rather good at wrapping himself around Steve’s girth, chasing down his tail. Steve shifted under him gasping and panting, rolling his hips for more friction that Tony really couldn’t give him. At the base tony made sure to slime up the balls as well, the ass below twitched. Tony craned his head over the edge of the sack watching the ring of muscles twitch below. Using his feelers to scent the air it was heavy with Steve’s arousal.  
“Do not Tony, just don’t”

Steve didn’t have to worry about that, Tony was not going spelunking as a slug in Steve’s ass. Even he had limits. Tony wrapped himself back around the pole and slowly climbed up to the top. Trying to make the dance worth while he could see that Steve was watching him, that felt nice. He pressed his face into the foreskin wondering if he could fit his slug body into the space there, and decided it was worth a try.

Steve shook under him, one eye stalk peering over the cusp of the foreskin to see the abs heaving. Steve looked torn at his own response, flush from the arousal and what Tony was doing to him. It wasn’t every day Steve got to experience docking, actually Tony had been holding off on that. He slid around the head snug as a bug in a rug, but as a slug in a foreskin. 

 

The dick was oozing the precum at this point and tony was taking a bath in it enjoying the nice robust flavor that he could pick up as a slug. Tony poked his head out of the skin, soon Steve ought to come soon. He crawled over the tip while he kept his eye stalks trained on Steve he wanted to see this, Steve’s face was a fight of confusion and arousal. The dick below tony trembled and the ejaculate spurted out underneath him.

Tony moved down the slide of Steve’s slime slathered dick, the sticky ropes of cum were absorbed into Tony’s mucus as he made his slimy way up Steve’s heaving abs. He felt really fuzzy, the crawling slowed down and he became a very naked very sticky Tony Stark. Giving up on getting closer to Steve’s face Tony just pressed his head into one of the pectorals.

“What….”  
Tony shushed Steve as he nuzzled his face into Steve, eyes scrunched up.  
“Let's pretend it didn’t happen, okay?” Tony offered in a slurred voice. The leaves hadn’t been enough food for the change or something he was feeling very tired, maybe he didn’t get enough sleep after all.  
“Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good plan….”

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony pulling him up, nothing was said about the cum or slime still on Tony’s body. Steve sighed into Tony’s cheek.  
“Maybe we should shower together tomorrow.”  
Tony grunted his affirmation to that plan,  
“Sounds good, night.”

Steve kissed Tony on the nose which was the least slimy spot. Feeling relieved from everything he had his Tony back, they weren’t going to talk about the slug sex. It was an ideal situation, he whispered to Tony.  
“Good night my love.”  
Then settled down to follow Tony’s example and go to bed.


End file.
